


And She Asked For Your Gentle Mind

by liketogetlost



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers twitched at her temples and she sighed. It wasn't about dimensional cannons or propulsion limits anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Asked For Your Gentle Mind

It was like swimming in chocolate.

_"It's a way for me to get you, Ms. Tyler, the information you need without having to go through the tedious process of teaching you how to use it. It will all be right there and ready to use."_

His fingers twitched at her temples and she sighed. It wasn't about dimensional cannons or propulsion limits anymore.

Her body felt weightless, like she used to feel whenever the TARDIS would take off and her and the Doctor would be in that almost not quite in-between time for a moment. Only he made sure it lasted for her.

"Yes, perfect." Somewhere beyond them he spoke, like an echo down a hallway but she heard him clear as day inside her own mind. It wasn't about letting him into her memories, it was just about letting him in.

Once she did that, opened herself to him, he could take her anywhere.

"Where to, tonight, Rosie?"

Anywhere he'd been, they could visit. It was always peculiar, though, like sleeping through someone elses dream. He showed her places with no sky, gave her flowers with no smell. She brought all that from her own memory, things he'd always overlooked and had no time for. The cold bite of a London morning came from her, the thunder and lightening of the afternoon rain came from him. All of the unpleasant things held prominence in his mind.

Today it was Italy. The grass felt soft beneath her hands, the way she imagined it would feel, and the ant bites he supplied were a bizarre delight on the tender flesh of her ankles.

Outside, his hands pushed up her skirt and swept her knickers to the side.

"Do you like truffles?" The way he held the round chocolate to her lips felt crude but she bit into it with enthusiasm, gasping as he entered her with one swift thrust of his hips.

_Rose remembered what the Doctor had told her about his telepathy._

_"How come you've never got into my head?" She teased him, after she saw what he'd done with the possessed girl._

_"Some people become addicted to it, Rose. It's dangerous, like a drug. We're not really meant to go poking about in other people's heads. You might feel the pull to do it all the time."_

_Now, all she felt was the pull to move forward and get back. The Doctor waited for her in another world and she pushed all doubts away._

Rose swallowed and moaned. "More." She parted her lips and gripped his bottom to pull him in deeper.

The Master fed her another bite, and the sweet melted on her tongue, velvety and thick. She felt her eyes roll as her hips followed suit. He licked chocolate from her lips as she came, clutching warm sod filled with ants and his shoulders, firm and tense.

He laughed into her neck with his orgasm. Rose opened her eyes and watched as the skies broke open and cried tears of rain, the thunder drumming a strange rhythm beneath the ground.

The Master pulled his mind from hers and the sweet taste on her tongue vanished.


End file.
